


Game, set, match!

by furidojasutin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Beach Volleyball, Fraxus Week, Fraxus Week 2016, Fun, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: The prior months have been filled with nothing but extreme S-Class missions, so when they finally have a day off Freed, Laxus, Evergreen and Bixlow decide to go to the beach to relax.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Game, set, match!

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot had been written for the Fraxus Day 2016 (wow it's so long ago fuck), Day 1 - Beach. I think my writing had improved since then but I'm still gonna post the one or other older stuff here, along with new ones. That being said, I hope you'll enjoy!

When the rays of sunshine lit their bedroom Freed hoped that the sun would stay, that the weather wouldn’t let them down as they had planned to go visit the beach together. They being Laxus, Ever, Bixlow and himself, of course.

All four of the mages had been so busy with missions the first months of the year that they had barely time to simply enjoy themselves for one entire day, but now it seemed that this day had finally come.

The beach wasn’t exactly the first destination the rune mage or Laxus thought of when wanting to have a relaxing day, but Bixlow and Ever especially were so very fond of this idea that they decided to just go there in the end.

Right now Freed could be found lying on one of the four sunbeds they rented, wearing his light blue swimming shorts, sunglasses concealing the color of his greenish blue eyes and a book in his hands. It was a must; taking a book along on such a day trip.

So the weather hadn’t failed them and in the distance he could hear Evergreen yelling at Bixlow and Freed couldn’t help but smile at the ever so familiar scenario. Not infrequently he himself would be the victim of Bixlow’s antics as well, and yes it could be so very exasperating, but he couldn’t describe how much he would miss any of these dorks if they were gone for good. And to be fair, Bixlow and him also quite liked to team up and tease Ever together.

Not wanting to dive too deep into this kind of thought he silently wondered where Laxus had hidden himself. Initially he’d assumed that his boyfriend wanted to get them a drink but it seemed that he got distracted.

Not that he minded a lot. He wanted Laxus to relax as much as possible too after all, and he would do it in whatever way he wished.

Ah, if only the rune mage knew that the very dragon slayer was quietly sneaking up on him this very moment, a grin on his face as he slowly got closer to the sunbed Freed was resting on, lying on his stomach.

He would never see or hear him coming, as much as the rune mage was absorbed in his book, whatever it was about.

Three…

…two…

…one!

“Would you look at this handsome man I found, leaving himself all open like that,” Laxus growled and sure enough earned a low sound of surprised when he crawled over Freed, moving his face towards the rune mage’s neck. He was dripping wet and he couldn’t help but grin when he felt Freed beginning to struggle, startled and astonished… and shouting.

“Laxus! You’re wet!” The greenet turned his head, a hint of irritation on his face.

“C'mon. That wasn’t the greetin’ I was hopin’ to get.” The dragon slayer chuckled widely, knowing exactly that it would bother Freed if he would just crawl on top of him while being wet like that, fresh out of the water and ready to bother his boyfriend. He had been reading long enough!

Still absolutely amused about how predictable the rune mage’s reaction had been Laxus proceeded to bury his face in the crook of the other male’s neck at last, emitting a deep hum before he placed a few lingering kisses on Freed’s skin. Did the rune mage even notice that it was even more tempting to take advantage of this whenever he was wearing his long hair in a high pony tail? Because it was.

And Laxus knew it was like sweet-talking the greenet. He knew neck kisses made him weak for him and slowly took away the thoughts of any possible protests.

Most of the time, that is.

However, it appeared just like it was one of those times right now as he felt Freed stiffening for a very brief moment before a sigh followed and Laxus’ expression softened.

When he heard a ‘get off’ it was quiet and grumbled and he could hear that Freed was trying not to give away his small, loving smirk. 

Laxus knew he wasn't really angry. Nonetheless the lightning mage decided to shift and sit on the edge of the sunbed so the other could shift and sit up as well. At least he finally put away that damn book.

“Then what kind of greeting were you expecting?” Freed sat beside the taller man, glancing at him with a raised brow, waterdrops now covering his back.

The blond huffed meeting his boyfriend’s gaze without any troubles but didn’t release one single word.

So for a couple of heartbeats all they did was to look at each other like that until Freed uttered a sigh and rolled his eyes.

Oh yea, Laxus saw that! He saw it perfectly! And he huffed once more, mien turning a little more grumpy.

However, the moment he felt the greenet’s hands settle on his cheeks his grin returned slowly and when soft lips met his own the grin was full grown-out again.

“That’s better,” the dragon slayer hummed in approval as his muscular arms sneaked around Freed’s slimmer but well-trained form in order to pull him close.

“You’re still wet,” Freed muttered against his lips and he couldn't help another soft smirk.

Now it was Laxus’ turn to roll his eyes but he pulled him closer for the sheer purpose of teasing Freed, holding him in a tight hug. “Doesn’t matter, you’re wet by now anyway.”

“Jerk.”

Laxus just chuckled, shortly nuzzling the side of the rune mage’s head and taking in his scent before he decided to break the almost crushing hug around the other. “You've been readin’ the past hour. Thought it was time to drag you away a little.”

“And I assume you have been in the water?”

“Dunno what could have given you that impression.”

And Freed loved the obvious sarcasm that lay in his voice, his own lips finally curving into a sincere chuckle and if he was being honest with himself then the shared wetness didn’t really bother him anymore anyway. They were on the beach, what the hell did he expect anyway?

It was so nice to see Laxus relaxed and comparably carefree. It always seemed easier for the blond to let go of things and just… enjoy himself when it was just the team and him, and even more so when it was just Freed and him. His mate and him.

Laxus’ happiness was his own and he loved every single occasion he got with the mostly stoic dragon slayer grinning, smiling or laughing even. Only the thought of it let a complacent giddy feeling well up in his stomach and Freed could feel his own smile widen.

Stretching himself he eyed the dragon slayer for a bit, a humming noise escaping soon enough. On the beach with his best friends and his mate, relaxing, enjoying a good book… and his mate with bared upper body. And what an incredibly nice upper body it was. What an incredibly nice body this was in its entirety.

Of course Laxus didn’t miss the obvious glance, not minding at all but not managing to conceal the returning smirk. Them ogling each other not so obviously or very obviously wasn’t something new and nothing either was bothered by. Not at all.

Another hummed and Freed’s eyes met orange ones once more. “Want me to massage you for a while?”

“Because I’m so exhausted from my few minutes of swimming?”

“Obviously.” The rune mage chuckled as neither of them was serious about their statements. Sure, Laxus was so very exhausted. A massage was the only thing that could save him.

“Yea.” But who the hell was he to decline this perfect offer? Freed’s massages were the best and he was the only one who got to do it to this extent anyway. Apart from that, a massage really did sound heavenly right now.

But just as the blond wanted to lie down on the sunbed next to Freed’s there was an all too familiar voice calling for both of the men and immediately they wondered what the hell their friend was up to now.

“Yo, enough lovey dovey over there! It’s time for some fun!”

“Time for some fun! Time for some fun!” Bixlow’s babies repeated cheerfully, of course not missing this trip.

“We thought we challenge you two for a match,” Evergreen added once she came to stand next to Bixlow and smirked ever so slightly. The volleyball in the seith mage’s hand gave a hint about just what this challenge would be about.

Dammit, and Laxus had just enjoyed the thought of getting a nice massage right now.

“Can’t that wait?” The blond grumbled as he sat there on his sunbed. What he hadn’t expected was the low mumble coming from the man sitting across from him.

“After we got home you will get the massage. When you’re really exhausted, or maybe not so much.”

Caught off guard for a moment Laxus blinked, a grumpy spark still in his eyes, but all it took was the very promising smirk on his mate’s face and he promptly agreed in silence. Fine then. Later. When it was just the two of them. That was even better anyway.

“So will ya join us? Bet ya’ve gotten so soft it’ll be an easy game to beat the two of ya,” Bixlow teased obviously and balanced the ball on one of his fingers randomly.

Gotten soft? Ha!

“We are going to crush you.” Freed pushed off his sunglasses whilst standing up from the sunbed, a challenging glint in greenish blue eyes accompanied by a challening smile that had settled on his countenance. It had been some time since they’ve had a volleyball match, or any playful match for that matter, so why not go for it now that they had the perfect chance?

Beside that, Freed really did like playing beach volleyball and Laxus wasn’t opposed to the idea either.

“What he said,” the blond man smirked, nodding towards Freed and exchanging a glance with his mate. He had half-expected the rune mage to decline, preferring to keep reading his book or just relax for some more. Laxus wouldn’t have objected against him seeing how they alld deserved relaxation for sure, especially after the last S-Class jobs they had taken.

Though that didn’t mean that he was negatively surprised when the blond noticed the resolute expression on the greenet’s face, touched by an tinge of the extreme confidence he knew Freed had mastered.

Finally the dragon slayer shot a really toothy grin at Ever and Bixlow who didn’t seem fazed by this expression though. Anyone else would most likely have backed off a little, Laxus’ teeth showing and a determined expression that promised a _hard_ game. He was competitive and Freed was, too. Both of them? This was going to be one _hell_ of a game for Bixlow and Evergreen.

But the seith mage grinned even wider, passing Freed the volleyball before he teasingly stuck out his tongue at his male friends. “Bring it on then, love-birds.” He high-fived with Evergreen and then turned around what unfortunately caused them both to miss how Freed and Laxus exchanged another glance, murmuring something before following their friends.

_It’s on then._


End file.
